Meaning of Flowers
by darkmage009
Summary: a collection of oneshots about flowers. Others are posted separately.
1. Flower Introduction

**Disclaimer**: Cactus is not a plant. It's Fuji's symbol of love.

**Notes**: I am here once again to present yet another series of one-shots! This fiction story would consist of different pairings starting from the most popular to the not so popular ones! All are encourage to review, to give and to suggest their opinion if they like their favorite pairing to be featured here! All except anything related to Echizen (because the writer loathes him).

This series of one-shot of course highly favors the TezuFuji pairing. (Favoritism cannot be dodge so easily)

* * *

**--Flower--**

A Flower, also known as bloom or blossom is the reproductive structure found in flowering plants.

There are different kinds of flower around the world.

But only a few of them catches our attention.

Some of them are potted plants, some are wild and some are now extinct.

Some brings the most fragrant of the fragrant smells

Some stood simply by the side—with no distinct smell at all.

Some bloomed magnificently

Some bloomed quite spectacularly

Some bloomed unnoticed.

Some are expensive—only given to the richest of the richest people.

Some are cheap—the ones that bloom on the side walk.

Some can make as flatter

Some can anger us

Some can cure and heal

But some can give us pain.

Some can give us eternal happiness

Some can bring despair.

Some of them symbolizes life—a new born life full of hope

And some of them symbolize death.

Some are carefree, easy to pick and trim

But some have thorns—thorns that protects their own self.

Flowers have meaning.

All of them have meaning.

Whether it is about you and me or him or her

Flowers reflect the truth,

The truth that we seek through them…


	2. TezukaxFuji

**Disclaimer:** Bellflower is not a place in Spain. It's a place in California.

**Notes:** The first one-shot features Tezuka and Fuji!!! They are of course the most popular pair in POT fandom. They, coincidentally, are my favorite pair.

* * *

**Bell-flower  
**_Morning_

* * *

They see each other every morning, a routine activity they ceremoniously do—tennis practice. 

Everyone is persevering and tenacious.  
Everyone wishes for victory.  
Everyone hopes that their hard work would be paid off.

Everyone wants something in return.  
Everyone is selfish enough to think about winning their match.

Fuji is the most selfish creature of all.

Fuji wants to tower above anyone. He doesn't want anyone to surpass his prowess, always saying in a smiling way that people have a long way to go.

Fuji steps on people with no adept power to rival him.  
Fuji crushes those who even try to rival him.  
Fuji is unreachable.

Fuji stands on top of the tower of heavens.

No one can fly up as high as he does.

No one except Tezuka…

Perhaps no one knows that even before Fuji ever reached the tower of heavens, Tezuka was already there.

Tezuka lives on top of the tallest tower of heavens.  
He lives alone.

He lives away from the people beneath his home.

He lives all by himself.

His cold, aloof and demeaning attitude separates him from everyone.

They think Tezuka does not feel.  
They think Tezuka cares only for himself.  
They think Tezuka is invincible.

They think Tezuka does not need anyone to complete his being.

It's forever like this.

Those two that people always tries to reach are unattainable.

Fuji walks towards the tennis court, holding his weapon of destruction.  
Tezuka walks off the tennis court, his racket barely on his hand.

The two would always cast a short glance at each other.

Fuji smiles, Tezuka stares—the two of them walks in different direction, casually brushing their hands for a second.

Even when the two of them are not practicing on the court, none said anything out of the ordinary.

The two of them silently stands side by side observing the tennis court always and forever.

Fuji would always comment as to how Tezuka excels.  
Tezuka would always stare after Fuji talks and would always nod in reply.

However, they both did not know that both of them gaze at each other secretly.

Fuji would silently settle his gaze at Tezuka.  
Focusing on every little detail of Tezuka's figure,  
But no matter how hard he stares,  
Fuji can only see his back.

Tezuka would glance from a far.  
Tezuka sees Fuji with an eternal smile on his face.  
Tezuka always wonders,

Can Fuji share that smile with him?

Both may not notice the ache that resides in their heart.  
Both may not notice their own feelings—feelings they could not comprehend.

Another practice has ended as the sun already has been replaced by the light of the moon.

Tezuka fixes his schoolbag while Fuji sits on the corner.

Tezuka minds the silence they share; he looks at Fuji and asks,

"Why don't you fix your bag already?"

Fuji looks up unable to decipher what Tezuka has said.

Fuji looks down on the cold, cemented floor whispering something that can't even reach Tezuka's ear.

Tezuka approaches him, kneels down and places his hand on Fuji's shoulder.

"I can't hear you," he whispers close to Fuji's heart.

Fuji's face slowly crumples, unable to hold back his emotions. He puts his arm around Tezuka and whispers "Don't go,"

Tezuka stares at the ceiling unable to say something.

His hands are not on Fuji's shoulders anymore.

"I can't stay," he whispers back.

Fuji's tears continue to stroll down, his arms tightening more and more.

Tezuka's hands are not on Fuji's side anymore—it is around Fuji's cold, shuddering body.

Both of them silently let go, without words of explanation.

Tezuka opens the room of the club room.

Fuji follows him from behind.

Perhaps no one will ever know why Fuji is the selfish creature of all.

Fuji wants no one to reach the towers of heaven like he did.

It is because of a simple reason that Tezuka and Fuji lives together, isolated on the top of the tallest tower of heaven.

They live only for themselves.

* * *

**Bellflower  
**"_Meet me tomorrow morning."_


	3. OshitarixAtobe

**Disclaimer:** Herb Robert can grow at altitudes of up to 1500 meters.

**Notes:** There is an author who opened the tightly closed door in my heart that screams for the pairing of Atobe and Oshitari. But I really do not like focusing on Atobe because I dislike his attitude. And so now I gallantly present to you a one-sided love of this two unfortunate character. This is for you pinksnow. -smiles-

Wah! I forgot the Goldern Pair. Maybe next time.

* * *

**Herb Robert  
**_Steadfast devotion_

* * *

Atobe is severely a narcissist and arrogant. 

It is a common knowledge that he is extremely wealthy with chateaus and mansions almost everywhere.

Atobe is vain, proud and evil.

Atobe held his club captaincy with dignity.

Not only is he the captain, he is also the student body president of the Hyoutei Academy.

He enjoys all his subject particularly Greek and is a fan of the poetry of Goethe and Homer.

He likes classical music particularly those which was composed by Richard Wagner.

He likes fly fishing and reading.

And of course, all of this is known to the tensai of Hyoutei—Oshitari.

Oshitari's preferences greatly differ from Atobe.

Maybe it is because of their status in society, or perhaps their own individuality.

But then again, maybe it's because some things are really not meant to be.

Atobe is full of pride.

Oshitari knows that.

He silently follows him, granting his orders every now and then.

Atobe is full of pride.

Oshitari knows that when Atobe sees Tezuka with someone else, Atobe weeps—alone and in the dark.

Oshitari always knows what Atobe's whims are.

Oshitari always follows the shadow of that golden man he silently admires.

It's not that he loves the man in front of him.

There are more to it that the word love and hate could not explain.

It was something more trivial.

Something related to chains—bonded by fate unconsciously.

Atobe's car always stops near the gates of Seishun Gakuen.

Atobe always observes the people leaving the school.

And as always, Atobe could see Tezuka as if it is automatic.

Tezuka, it's always Tezuka that is on his mind.

But then again he knows and Atobe knows of all people…

It's Fuji who is always on Tezuka's mind.

Atobe's car left the premises of Seishun Gakuen after seeing Tezuka.

Oshitari knows that behind those dark tinted car windows, Atobe sheds tears.

Another day will always goes by.

Atobe would elegantly walk at the corridor, Oshitari following behind.

"Oshitari, you could sit in front of me today," Atobe orders. Oshitari obliges not wanting any explanation at all.

There is one thing that Oshitari does not know about Atobe.

Atobe knows what Oshitari knows about him.

And perhaps, Atobe's attitude towards Oshitari would change.

* * *

**Herb Robert  
**"_I am your slave."_


	4. TezukaxFuji II

**Disclaimer:** The family name is derived from the genus _Aster _and refers to the star-shaped flower head of its members, epitomized well with the daisy.

**Notes:** What if I just change this to '100 flower challenge' revolving around TezuFuji stories? I seemed to be writing more about TezuFuji anyway. I thank Little Hana for the idea. I am borrowing her idea after all.

* * *

**Everlasting Flower  
**_Death of Hope_

* * *

Tezuka ran after him, rushing down the halls. Fuji was several feet in front of him, but Tezuka noticed Fuji had started to slow down.

Tezuka could feel his body protesting each movement. His lungs felt like they had been dipped in wild fire. The muscles in his legs felt a lot like Jell-o, and it was all he could do to keep from falling over.

A small drop of sweat escaped his brow and spilled leisurely down his forehead. Just when he had all about given up, Tezuka saw Fuji stop. At the very end of the hallway, Fuji had faltered. He was leaning against the wall; hand on his chest, quickly trying to catch his breath.

Even from where Tezuka stood, Fuji looked too far away. Tezuka's eyes played tricks on him; making the hallway shift around him. But he refused to give up.

He was _so close_.

Against Tezuka's body's protests, he charged ahead—adding even more speed the legs that threatened to give out. Nothing mattered if he didn't catch Fuji.

For once in a very long time, Tezuka was in luck. He reached him before Fuji had regained his composure and Tezuka refused to let him get away. Placing his hands on his knees, Tezuka could barely stand up. His lungs were disintegrating. He had almost started hyperventilating in pursuit of him; but Tezuka caught him.

Fuji seemed to recognize his position, because even though Tezuka was in no state to continue the chase, Fuji didn't take advantage and run.

"Why are you chasing me?" He finally asked after taking several moments of watching Tezuka.

"Why?" Tezuka asked back demandingly. "It's because you were running away."

"You didn't have to chase me." Fuji looked away, his face still flushed.

"You didn't have to run." Tezuka retorted. Despite the situation, a small smile danced across Fuji's lips.

_Just for a second._

Fuji had always found Tezuka's stubbornness entertaining. Tezuka glared at him, having finally regained the ability to breathe and stand upright. "Why were you running?" he asked again.

"Why were you chasing?" he asked back.

"Fuji," Tezuka said firmly. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Fuji; defying him to avoid the topic again. In response, Fuji sighed heavily and slipped against the wall.

"I don't want to face you."

"Why not?" he demanded his voice sounding harsher than he'd intended. Fuji flinched slightly in reaction—as if he had been slapped across the face. His eyes meeting the ground, he refused to look at Tezuka.

"Can we just forget about this?" He asked pitifully, hoping it was just that simple.

"No." Tezuka said firmly.

He finally looked at Tezuka; his sapphire eyes meeting Tezuka's amber orbs.

"Why not?" Fuji challenged.

"I want to know the truth," Tezuka insisted.

"Being...?" Fuji asked, repelling.

"You tell me."

Fuji stared. After a beat, he asked, "Tell you what?"

Tezuka restrained to roll his eyes and sighed in disgust.

It was never going to work.

They were both masters at hiding how they felt and avoiding conversations about their emotions.

Beating around the bush would get them nowhere.

Tezuka decided to cut to the chase.

"How long have you loved me?"

Fuji froze. Tezuka heart skipped a beat as he watched him. Fuji had no great poker face when it came to masking surprises.

He quickly attempted to recover, but he knew Tezuka had seen him slip. Sighing heavily, Fuji pushed against the wall with his hands to stand erect. Locking eyes with Tezuka, they both stood in a shroud of silence. When he finally replied, his voice was quiet.

"I don't remember." he responded.

It was a romantic move-like response. Tezuka almost felt as if he was on set of a feature film. Only there were no blaring lights; no decorative decor; no artificial noises coming from off-camera; everything was real.

Fuji took a step closer to Tezuka. He tried to react, but Tezuka's shoes were hot glue gunned to the floor. He couldn't move a single muscle; all he could do was stare at Fuji, vulnerable to his every motion.

Fuji eventually made a move. Reaching out his hand, he pressed his hand and caressed Tezuka's face. A small smile tugged at the edge of his lips, but Tezuka could tell it was forced.

He looked more heartbroken than anything. Without another word, Fuji stepped around Tezuka and continued back the way he'd chased him. Only this time, he wasn't running.

After Fuji had moved a few feet, Tezuka regained control of his motor skills. Spinning around quickly, he called after Fuji from down the hall.

"What if I love you, too?" he demanded. Fuji faltered in his step, but he didn't turn to face Tezuka. Blinking back tears to keep his vision clear, he pressed on. "What then?"

Finally Fuji turned. He replayed the same lost, forced smile. Pain reflected off his eyes as he watched Tezuka.

"Say that to me after you've broken up with him," He replied softly. He turned again and continued walking.

Tezuka knew then that this was definitely no movie set. The guy doesn't always get the _other_ guy; the movie doesn't always end on a kiss; and love doesn't always conquer all.

* * *

**Everlasting Flower  
**"_At your wish I will go away, to forget you never."_


	5. SanadaxYukimura

**Disclaimer:** The popular flower Petunia got its name from French, which took the word _petun _'tobacco' from a Tuppi-Guarani language.

**Notes:** Oh, yeah! This is my first attempt to write a SanaYuki one-shot! I like this pairing, second to TezuFuji (maybe third?). It may be because I see love floating in air whenever I see them in the anime. I also adore the fact that Yukimura is so beautiful.

* * *

**Petunia  
**_Proximity_

* * *

Sanada did not feel so right on the tennis court. 

His unsettled feeling might be connected to a person missing on the court for over a year now.

Sanada would always unconsciously look back on the bench area, as if he was looking for something.

Sanada seemed like he was waiting for someone.

He felt empty and it amazed him as to why he was feeling something so hard to comprehend. He heard a laugh from somewhere and turned around.

"Yukimura?" he whispered. He closed his eyes in dismay.

Hallucinations were common occurrence nowadays.

Sanada would feel the space on the right side of his desk in the classroom. It was something unexplainable, almost hard to decipher.

Sanada touched the desk ever so lightly with the tip of the fingertips touching the dust-full desk by the window.

Again, Sanada felt that something was lost in his world.

How long has he been feeling empty?

Sanada, himself, does not even know. And maybe he does not even care.

He walked the empty streets, a wind slowing blowing on his face.

He saw a flower shop and entered it.

"Do you like any flowers sir?"

Sanada asked himself. _What am I doing here?_ He nodded at the owner of the shop and walked around to see the different flowers in many different presentations.

"I'd like to give a bouquet to a sick person," he stated avoiding the questioning gaze of the owner. The owner smiled and ushered him towards the back of the store.

"Is the person important to you?" the owner asked all of a sudden. Sanada looked up, contemplating whether to answer or not the question.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Do you want to be near him?"

"Always," was Sanada's reply.

The owner smiled and gave a small potted flower plant.

"A potted plant?" he asked in surprise.

"So that the flower won't wilt," the owner explained simply.

Sanada left the store and headed towards the hospital.

"Come in," Yukimura coaxed. Sanada settled the flower on the windowsill and sat afterwards.

"I brought you flowers," he stated. Yukimura smiled at him.

"A potted plant to be precise," Yukimura pointed out.

"It's called Petunia, the owner said so,"

None of them talked for a minute. The deafening silence was drowning Sanada's line of thoughts. Yukimura placed his hand over Sanada's.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a silky voice of his. Sanada stood up and held Yukimura on his hands. Yukimura didn't speak as he contentedly put his arm around Sanada's body.

"I've missed you," Sanada muttered.

"So am I," he replied, his voice faint.

"I'll be waiting," Sanada whispered in his ears. Yukimura closed his eyes and smelled Sanada's fragrance.

"Can you really?"

"As long as forever."

Yukimura smiled at Sanada one last time before sleep engulfed his body and only the faint, distant voice of Sanada's voice was ringing on his ears.

The potted plant never wilted.

* * *

**Petunia  
**"_I like you near me."_


End file.
